8 y Medio
by Beatrice Vermilion
Summary: -Natsu idiota que haz echo-/Y una mierda! come tu vegetales-/Habra que esperar a levy-/-Maestro, Lucy estará bien con Natsu?-/Natsuu! Tapate!/No te atrevas a tocarla o te cortare el maldito brazo/Lucy!/ Y por esto no hay que jugar con la escritura antigua, pero veemos que ciertos idiotas no lo entendieron e.e despues de todo son nuestros idiotas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso un ratito para momentos de estrés.

**8 y Medio**

(inshe nombre horrible ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Lolincon D: espero me vaya bien en el género, porque nunca eh escrito Lolincon, mi mente es una pequeña mente pervertida y ah mucho orgullo xD

¡Hey, Para todos los que estén leyendo el fic! Cuando estés leyendo 8 y MEDIO, mantengan la habitación iluminada, y manténganse a una distancia prudente de la pantalla para evitar futuras lesiones de ojos. ¿Bien?

-DIALOGO-

-"PENSAMIENTOS"

(INTERVENCIONES MIAS)

_**Frase del día:**__"No tengo que morir por la seguridad de mis amigos, tengo que vivir para protegerles, es la única forma de que todos seamos felices" By Erza Scarlet. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La escritura antigua mágica no es una fantasía, muchas de estas escrituras, alteran el equilibrio, la existencia de un ser, el tiempo o incluso la historia misma.

NUNCA JUEGES CON ESCRITURA, ANTIGUA NO LA LEEAS Y NO LA TOQUES.

Moraleja: _**No seas un idiota, si te están diciendo que no te metas en donde no sabes nada, **__**NO TE METAS, NI TOQUES EL PERGAMINO O LIBRO**__**, no vaya a hacer que hagas explotar el mundo. **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-NATSU, IDIOTA QUE HAS HECHO- el grito salió del Fullbuster riñéndole y dándole un golpe por cabezota.

Y pues quien no, si por algo, si te dicen no tomes los libros del fondo de la biblioteca es por algo.

-ehh, no sabía que las personas brillaban cuando leen libros- dijo Wakabe caminando junto a macao- ¿Crees que Levy pueda brillar también?-

-ehh… No creo que sea por leer-

Los del gremio, solo veían como el cuerpo de la muchacha, Lucy específicamente, se estaba cubriendo de luz multicolor.

Y no solo la luz, sino que también había empezado aparecer letras alrededor de Lucy.

Cuando todo el alboroto termino y el libro cayó al piso, aunque aun había algo de luz alrededor del cuerpo de Lucy.

Natsu quien estaba a su lado solo decía:

-Perdóname, Perdóname, Perdóname, Perdóname- Una y otra vez incluso algunos perdonames se le enredaban en la lengua, se veía lindo con cara de perro degollado, pero vamos es Natsu y se preocupa por sus amigos ¿verdad?

-Natsu, ahora si prepárate para tu muerte- dijo Gray intentando animarlo, pero quien necesita ánimos.

La luz se disperso, pero ellos no daban crédito a lo que veían, si, Lucy estaba bien, bueno, no del todo bien.

-Lucy, se achico, aye!- grito Happy volando alrededor de ella.

-La verdad no creo que se halla achicado, mas bien, creo que regreso a la etapa infantil- le dijo Wakabe a un Natsu, muy pero muy asustado.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?, No te preocupes, te regresaremos a la normalidad- le dijo a la pequeña de aproximadamente 8 años.

Lucy por haberse achicado como denomino Happy su ropa le quedaba ya casi prácticamente en el suelo, por suerte, y valla que tenia suerte, ese día llevaba solo un short y una camisa naranja, y no las ropas que usualmente usa.

Obviamente al haberse achicado, el short se le cayó y la blusa le quedaba grande pero al menos tapaba todo, parecía más un camisón de buenas noches para una niña pequeña, después de todo ella era una niña pequeña.

Lucy como estaba en shock por lo que acababa de suceder, no vio la cercanía del chico calzoncillos y cuando reacciono volteo a verlo.

-Oe, Lucy, ya lo solucionaremos, ¿verdad Natsu?-

-Por supuesto- respondió con su típica sonrisa

Lucy solo volteo a verlos, entonces ella se soltó a llanto puro, lo que no sorprendió al gremio, quien no iba a chillar sí, lo convierten en niña otra vez, pero lo que si les sorprendió, es que ella solo se bajo de la banca y salió corriendo y llorando hacia atrás de la barra.

-Lucy perdónanos, no sabía que leer eso te iba a afectar- le dijo Natsu acercándose a ella, mas sin embargo ella no salía de su escondite de tras de la barra.

-"¿Quienes son estas personas? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y las llaves de Mamá? ¿Que alguien me ayude?" "¿Por qué saben mi nombre?-esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en la pequeña cabeza de Lucy.

Lucy asomo un poco la cabeza y vio sus llaves estaban tiradas a un lado de la banca, lo extraño es que había más llaves doradas que las que recordaba. No importa ya después averiguaría, solo tenía una oportunidad de ir corriendo por las llaves y salir del lugar de donde estaba para buscar a su padre.

-"tengo que ser valiente", "okei, a la cuenta de tres" "1", "2", "3"-

Solo pensó en correr en dirección de las llaves de su madre, lamentablemente, Gray se puso en su camino, pero no dudo y siguió corriendo escabulléndose entre las piernas de este.

-"Bingo!, lo logre ahora hacia la puerta"-

Lucy busco rápidamente la salida y la encontró ahora solo faltaba correr hacia la libertad.

-Lucy!, espera!- grito Natsu viendo que se dirigía a la salida

-Alguien atrape a Lucy- grito Gray desde la barra

-Happy!-

-Aye, Sir-

Lucy casi saboreaba la libertad lo iba a lograr, el fenómeno azul, no la atraparía, eh iría a casa, con su padre, aunque no el no la apreciara mucho, pero vamos también estaba la amable señora Spetto y las demás personas de la casa. Estaba tan cerca de la puerta, ya la podía sentir.

-"un poco más"-

Solo se vio a Lucy abrir y pero en lugar de salir callo hacia atrás por el impacto que recibió.

Gazille solo sintió que alguien tropezaba con él, alguien pequeño, no era la enana porque estaba de misión.

Lucy abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo que vio no le gusto, había topado con un hombre grande, y parecía malo muy malo. Tenía cabello negro, ojos rojos, pantalones blancos y camisa azul marino tirándole a negro, tenía pinta de ser asesino.

Lucy solo estaba ahí tirada en el piso sin moverse hasta que Gazille fijo su vista en ella. Solo se agacho un poco y la agarro por la blusa holgada cargándola y viéndola como un bicho raro

-Disculpe señor bájeme- le dijo Lucy con voz temblorosa

-Oe, Salamander, desde cuando tu y la coneja tuvieron hijos- pregunto de la nada Gazille.

Solo se oyeron ruidos de abucheo y bromas pesadas para Natsu.

Natsu solo se sonrojo, otros cuantos soltaron risas, unos estaban hechos piedra, eso es ir directo al grano.

-No es mi hija- gruño un Natsu colorado

-ohh pues siempre están pegados como chicles- dijo riendo solo como él sabe hacerlo-entonces ¿quién es la mocosa y porque tiene el olor de Lucy?-

-hei a la mocosa que estas cargando es la coneja, como tú le dices- el Fullbuster solo se acerco para cargar a Lucy, a lo que ella se retorció no queriendo ser cargado por el chico.

-Lucy que te pasa, somos nosotros Gray, Natsu, Happy y tus amigos del gremio- dijo gray, pero esto solo logro hacer que derramara mas lagrimas.

-Gray, Imbécil la hiciste llorar-

-A quien le dices imbécil, cerebro de lava-

-a quien más, a ti, por supuesto-

Gray ya le iba a tirar un puñetazo pero la pequeña Lucy hablo de repente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Esa simple preguntas impacto al gremio

-Lucy, acaso… no…, no nos recuerdas- dijo el peli salmón

La pequeña solo negó

-Gazille-kun, baja a Lucy por favor- la voz de esa persona era inconfundible, era ni más ni menos que Mirajane

Mira se acerco a la pequeña y se agacho a su altura.

-Pequeña, me llamo Mirajane, no soy mala, seré tu amiga ¿sí? Ellos no son malos-dijo apuntándole a Natsu, Gray y Gazille- no son malos, es mas tienen la misma marca que tú tienes en la mano-señalando su mano- eso significa que ellos serán tus amigos y siempre te protegerán- dijo sonriéndole de lado a lado- quieres jugo, tengo de naranja-

Lucy ya había dejado de llorar, ¿amigos?, entonces ¿estaba a salvo y no estaba secuestrada?

Lucy solo agarro la mano de la peliblanca quien la llevo a una mesa y fue por su jugo.

Los chicos solo se acercaron hacia Mirajane, quien estaba preparándole el jugo.

-Mira ¿Por qué no nos reconoció?- pregunto preocupado Happy

-Cierto, solo nos vio con cara de extraños- aseguro Natsu

-Natsu, Gray lo que leyó Lucy era escritura antigua, puede que lo que haya leído haya tenido otro significado, llevando el cuerpo de Lucy hacia atrás en el tiempo, solo el cuerpo y la mente de Lucy viajaron, por así decirlo en el tiempo, pero en el presente, convirtiéndola en lo que es una niña, por lo que no sabe quiénes somos si aun no lo ah vivido, bueno es lo que su mente cree- termino la explicación Mirajane, solo para llevarle el jugo a la niña

No hacía falta explicárselo a todo el gremio porque estos estaba escuchando atentamente, solo los que no habían escuchado, eran los que estaban de misión o de trabajo, y entre ellos estaban Levy, Erza y el Maestro Makarov.

-Oye Natsu, ¿Cómo se lo explicaremos a Erza?, ella es capaz de degollarnos y bailar en nuestras tumbas- dijo el alquimista a lo que Natsu solo sintió un escalofrió inmenso en todo su cuerpo.

Ese sentimiento es de cuando estaba en peligro de muerte.

-No necesitan explicarme nada, ya oímos perfectamente todo-esa voz eran los cantos que anunciaban la muerte de Gray y Natsu ellos solo la miraron con terror reflejada en sus caras.

-Perdóname, Perdóname, Perdóname, Perdóname- comenzó a decir asustado el Dragneel.

-Erza, cálmate, no solucionaremos, con asesinatos, debemos esperar a Levy para ver si puede ayudarnos en algo-

-Pero Maestro- replico Scarlet

-No hay nada que hacer, lo que me gustaría saber es como ese libro llego a manos de Lucy- pregunto, no más bien ordeno el maestro, mirando hacia la dirección de Natsu.

-bueno… verán… hehe… lo que paso fue algo muy gracioso- decía nervioso en extremo

-Natsu habla de una vez- dijo erza con su típica voz de ultratumbas

-Lo que paso fue…

FLASHBACK

-Oe Natsu en la biblioteca, hay un libro que trata de dragones- dijo una muy sonriente Lucy quien acababa de regresar de ahí

-Dragones, ¿Dónde?- cuestiono el DS- Vamos Happy

-Aye sir-

-0

-Natsu y yo fuimos hacia la biblioteca, buscando el libro que nos dijo Lucy, pero al no encontrarlo, nos llamo la atención aquel libro- dijo Happy señalando el Libro tirado- Natsu lo hojeo, y encontró cosas que no entendía y decidimos ir con Lucy, porque no estaba Levy- conto el minino

-0

-Lucy!, Lucy!- llego corriendo hacia donde estaba Lucy con libro en mano y con happy por detrás

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?-

-Es que no entiendo lo que dice aquí, y pues quería ver si tú entendías y nos explicabas a mí y a happy- soltó con inocencia

-Haber déjame checo- dijo tomando el libro y comenzando a leer

FLASHBACK END

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-

-Obviamente todo es culpa de Natsu- soltó la Scarlet tétrica

-Bueno ya, ya, lo más importante ahora es Lucy- hablo Mira quien estaba regresando a su lugar en la barra.

El maestro solo se acerco a Lucy, en la mesa en que se encontraba.

-Pequeña Lucy, dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Makarov sentándose enfrente de ella.

Lucy alzo sus pequeñas manitas mostrando solo 8 dedos.

-Lucy tiene ochos, aunque en unos meses cumpliré 9 años, ya soy una niña grande- finalizo orgullosa

-claro que eres una niña grande- concordó el- Lucy me puedes decir algo-

Lucy solo fijo su mirada en el señor viejito.

-Lucy, ¿sabes quién soy?-

La pequeña negó con la cabeza

-¿sabes quienes son ellos?-

Ella volvió a negar

-Bueno Lucy, no te preocupes nosotros te cuidaremos- dijo sonriente

-pero yo quiero ir con mi papá y con los demás- el sonido de sus palabras era apenas audible.

Fue ahí donde encontraron el problema, si Lucy no los recordaba por que aun no ah vivido esa etapa por así decirlo. Pero como le dirían a una niña de 8 años que sus padres estaban muertos y que estaba sola en el mundo.

-Lo que pasa pequeña, es que tu papá salió de viaje, y pues cuando llegaste aquí estabas dormida, pero tu papa dijo que te cuidáramos- (esa ni tú le la crees Makarov)

- ¿y las personas de la mansión?-

-pues ellos están de vacaciones- dijo un nervioso Makarov (Hay Makarov, en lo que te estás metiendo)

-si mi papá confía en ustedes, entonces yo confiare en ustedes- la sonrisa de la pequeña era inigualable

-ahora el problema es con quien se quedara Lucy- anuncio la peliblanca menor, Lissana

-Por supuesto, que con Natsu, de él fue la culpa- Soltó Erza

-pero Erza crees que es buena idea dejarlo con chispita-

-Sera mejor que te calles, estrella porno, hentai- le gruño

-Natsu, cuida tus palabras, esta Lucy presente- hablo lissana detrás de el

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que Lucy deberia quedarse conmigo- anuncio la maga de la armadura

-al menos Lucy ya no parece tan asustada- dijo Mirajane, admirando como Lucy y Happy se divertían- Pero creo que debemos encontrarle algo de ropa-

Solo al decir ropa la puerta de de la doncella se abrió, si, como lo imaginan virgo apareció.

-Io, Virgo, ¿Cómo has estado?- saludo Natsu

-Natsu-san, yo bien, pero hime-sama, parece que no-

-si hablando de eso…-

-Hime-sama, vendría un momento conmigo al baño para cambiarle de ropas- le dijo la sirvienta a la niña

Lucy solo la miro con desconfianza, luego miro a Natsu, quien este le indico que sí, que estaba bien que fuera con ella, por supuesto varios notaron esa reacción.

Virgo se llevo a Lucy al baño y no tardo ni 5 minutos cuando, salieron del baño.

Lucy tenía puesto un blusa color lila, de su tamaño por supuesto, unos pequeños pantalones pesqueros color café y nos zapatos de color lila y su cabello suelto

Mira, Erza y lissana no dejaban de verla y adorarla, al parecer les gusto lo lindo y según ellas, Lucy pequeña es Linda.

Natsu por el contrario, solo se limito a sonrojarse y a voltear la mirada hacia otro lado.

Lucy fue interactuando con los del gremio, ya conocía casi a todos, a unos les tenía miedo a otros no, ella aun se sentía intimidada por Gazille, digamos que su encuentro no ayudo a mejorar la relación, Laxus también estaba entre su lista de personas intimidantes.

Lucy se hizo muy cercana en un santiamén a Gray, Erza, Happy, Lissana, Mirajane y por supuesto Natsu.

Con él sentía que estaba en casa, más que en su propia casa, se sentía protegida estando con él.

Lucy hizo a Natsu su mundo, y no sentía miedo por ese sentimiento, de hecho lo sentía cálido, y aun no sabía porque con él se sentía con vida. Aunque para ella aun sienta que le falta algo, algo que no recuerda, pero que recordara.

.

.

Lucy se encontraba en sobre las piernas de Natsu comiendo un pastel de chocolate, estaba feliz.

Todos en el gremio se sorprendieron y a la vez no, ellos sabían que tenían un vínculo fuerte y aun con magia ese vínculo no se iba, eso tenía contento a Natsu.

-Oe, ojos viscos, no te vayas a convertir en un pedófilo- le soltó gray en burla

-callate-

-Chicos, se están peleando en frente de Lucy- la voz de Titania se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Claro que no-

-Aye, somos los mejores amigos- Happy #2

-Gray-nii, quieres un poco de pastel- le ofreció con el tenedor que ella estaba comiendo su pastel, por lo que Natsu bufo por de bajo, Gray ya iba a morder el suculento pedazo de pastel, pero Natsu fue más rápido que el, desapareciendo, el pedazo de chocolate.

-Idiota ella me lo había dado-

-ni modo, aparte tenía hambre-

-Natsu-nii, eso no se hace- le regaño la pequeña- Gray-nii, aquí hay mas pastel- le ofreció de nuevo

Esta vez Natsu no hizo más que aguantarse

-Vaya Natsu me sorprender, que una niña de 8 años te de lecciones de modales- hablo en son de burla Erza.

-Es que Lucy es inteligente, aye!- apoyo el felino

Erza se fijo en el cielo, cuando menos lo esperaba ya era bastante tarde, ya hasta había anochecido, por lo que tomo la decisión

-Lucy, te quedaras a dormir con lissana ¿ok?-

Lissana fue a su lado y le tomo la mano a Lucy para caminar a Fairy Hills cuando esta iba a avanzar, sintió que Lucy no se movía, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no se mueve?

-Lucy, ¿Por qué no quieres ir con lissana?- intercepto erza

-No quiero ir con Lissana-san, yo quiero estar con Natsu-ni- había dicho la pequeña con un adorable puchero

-pero Lucy…-

-Quiero estar con Natsu-nii-

-Pero Lucy…-

-Erza, no podemos obligarla a ir con alguien que no quiere- hablo el maestro-Además ya es tarde y Lucy ya tiene sueño, deja que duerma con Natsu, además parece que la magia no ah borrado todo, al parecer aun tiene los lazos con sus compañeros-

-Ya ves erza, yo soy la mejor opción para Lucy, happy y yo la cuidaremos-

-NATSU! Que se te olvide que esto fue tu culpa- hablo tétrica la Scarlet- mas te vale cuidarla bien ahh!-

-Hai- fue lo que pronuncio con terror

Natsu ya iba hacia la salida del gremio, en donde le grito a lucy para que fuera con el.

-Adiós Erza-neesama- le dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia Natsu pero antes de que se fuera le pregunto porque

-Porque Erza-neesama, es fuerte y genial, además es muy amable como mira-neesama- dijo Lucy antes de seguir su rumbo hacia Natsu y happy que la esperaban

-Natsu-nii esperame-

Erza solo estaba enternecida por lo que lucy le había dicho

-no es linda erza- le dijo mira

-Hai-

.

.

.

.

~P.O.V. Natsu~

Esto se estaba volviendo más complicado, mucho más complicado.

Lucy! De ocho años casi nueve, que voy hacer, si ella vuelve a la normalidad, estoy segura de que me mata, pero, debo admitir que, como dicen Erza y Mirajane, Lucy pequeña es linda, muy linda.

… Ah! Que estoy pensado, como puedo pensar eso de ella, tiene ocho años, pero técnicamente tiene 18 casi 19…

Maldito sea el día en que encontré ese libro.

Lucy ahora si era más pequeña, con decir que me llegaba debajo de la cintura, ahhh. Que hare, Levy llega dentro de una semana.

No sé nada de cuidados infantiles, pero si crie a Happy, entonces puedo cuidar de Lucy.

Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Entonces tendre que hacer un trabajo corto, por mientras nos quedaremos en el departamento de lucy, necesitamos comprar comida, no, mejor que mira nos haga de comer, pero aun a si necesito comprar provisiones, aun falta para la renta de Lucy y que mas…

Que mas…

Sabría que más sí, no estuvieran jalando mi pantalón.

-Natsu!- Happy me grito?

-qué?-

-pues como que, Lucy lleva 10 minutos intentando captar tu atención, creo que erza tenía razón, tu no sirves para cuidar a personas pequeñas- Happy diciéndome que no servía, pero claro que sirvo, cuidare de Lucy perfectamente.

Decidí no contestarle a Happy y centrar mi atención en Lucy quien aun me tenia agarrado del pantalón.

-¿Qué paso Lucy?- su cara reflejaba preocupación

-Natsu-nii- adoro que me llame así, están linda, debo de dejar de pensar así.

-Natsu-nii- me llamo de nuevo, y ahora si fije mi vista en sus ojos chocolates

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto, la única respuesta era obvia, pero para ella no

-Pues a tu…- no puedo decir que a su casa, creerá que es su mansión, mejor le digo que a mi casa, I'm Genius

-Vamos a mi casa, es cómoda y grande, además tengo una muy buena cama- y era cierto la cama de Lucy era cómoda.

-Genial- me soltó con naturalidad, adoro sus expresiones… no otra vez debo de dejar de pensar a si, si no terminare loco.

Llegamos al departamento de Lucy, entramos por la ventana, las puertas son aburridas.

Tuve que cargar a Lucy, sentí como sus pequeños bracitos rodeaban mi cuello, waaa! La piel de Lucy sigue igual de suave, solo tibe que saltar para llegar a la ventana, ya que happy estaba adentro.

-Natsu-nii, no está mal entrar por la ventana?- me pregunto, genial, nótese la ironía, Lucy Chiquita o Grande, me regañara por entrar por la ventana.

-Noo… además, es más divertido así-

-heee- fue lo único que me dijo

-Natsu!, Lucy compro pescado fresco- me grito Happy desde la cocina

-Pues come antes de dormir, todavía me falta cambiar a Lucy- le grite

Lucy ya estaba arriba de la cama jugando con algunos peluches, mientras Happy comía el pescado y yo buscaba alguna camisa o blusa grande… Bingo. La encontré, fui directo hacia Lucy eh intente cambiarla, de hecho, no hubo mucho problema, se dejo cambiar perfectamente. Happy ya había regresado de la cocina y ya se encontraba en la esquina de la cama.

Solo apague las luces y como siempre Happy solo tocaba la cama de Lucy y caía dormido, digamos que nuestra cama no es la más cómoda del mundo.

Yo me quede con la misma ropa, no había traído mi pantalón de dormir, mañana traería unas cosas de mi casa a la casa de Lucy, nos quedaremos aquí mientras esto dura. Me acosté, y no más me acomode entre las cobijas sentí como Lucy se me acercaba parecía estar mas cómoda conmigo, al parecer aun necesita compañía de alguien más grande, me pregunto si cuando estaba en la mansión dormía sola en alguna habitación grande, Lucy ya se había acorrucado a mi lad, yo solamente la tape mejor y Happy solo se dio la vuelta, yo solo me limite a abrazar a la pequeña, creo que necesitaba de alguien mayo que la proteja, y yo seré ese alguien, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, no me pude dar cuenta cuando me había dormido, solo sé que mañana será otro día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeah mi primera vez escribiendo Lolicon, no se lo escribí por que me empecé a pensar de cómo sería un Natsu, en donde sus pensamiento y todo lo que sabe gire a entorno a una pequeña.

Pensé en ponerlo al revés, pero obviamente no me iba a quedar, el Natsu pequeño es demasiado inquieto y más independiente que la pequeña Lucy, así que dije no iba a quedar.

Bueno veré si les gusta y si les gusta la continuo y si pues no se vere como llevo esto…

Agradecimientos especiales a:

-Las imágenes de pedobear

-Las imágenes de los memes

-Una imagen que dice, en mi loli a si que aléjate, en donde una chavo golpea a otro con una pata, de hecho esta historia salió por culpa de esa imagen

Atte: Beatrice Vermilion


	2. Problemas, Problemas everywhere

**Me tarde ¿no?**

**Gomen!**

**u.u**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-san.

**Advertencia:** Lolincon D: o eso creo da igual como quiera ahorita les explico

_Antes de iniciar el capitulo quiero hacer una cita:_

"Natsu nos salió lolicon... Es broma. Pero viéndolo de esta forma, si se pone así con la pequeña Lucy, no me imagino cómo sería con la Lucy mayor. Pero visto de otra manera... _**Natsu en teoría está practicando para cuando tenga hijos con Lucy**_ como dijo Gajeel (Muy buena esa) aunque parece que por ahora no hace un muy buen trabajo conforme a la atención. Gracias a Happy, que haríamos sin él." By: **Ichiru no Are **(Gracias)

_Ella explico lo que yo quería explicar TwT gracias Are-san._

_Tampoco sea que sea una ultra pervertida pero obviamente no voy a algo sumamente emm… como decirlo, bueno algo muy, muy, muy pervertido, solo quiero que Natsu pase por unos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, que se confunda, no un confundido normal, que este demasiado confundido, que confunda los sentimientos, para que vea que es lo que quiere firmemente, para que al final este decidido._

_Intentare Rayar sobre lo tierno e inocente por parte de Lucy ya que tiene 8 años y Lo perverso de Natsu ya que esta mayorcito xD además de que ahora están viviendo en la casa de Lucy y digamos que no hay cosas muy santas que digamos… claro sin dejar la comedia de lado_

_Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esto. _

_Atte: Beatrice Vermilion._

**Capitulo 2: Problemas, Problemas everywhere. **

¡Hey, Para todos los que estén leyendo el fic! Cuando estés leyendo 8 y MEDIO, mantengan la habitación iluminada, y manténganse a una distancia prudente de la pantalla para evitar futuras lesiones de ojos. ¿Bien?

-**DIALOGO**-

-"PENSAMIENTOS"

(INTERVENCIONES MIAS, CASI NUNCA HAY e.e)

_**Frase del día: **__Una fe inquebrantable y un fuerte vínculo entre ustedes, siempre conseguirá un milagro. By Mavis Vermilion _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tal y como había predicho Natsu que mañana seria otro día, ya era otro día, el alba se asomaba por la ciudad de Magnolia, los pajaritos de la ventana de Lucy aun seguían dormidos, los pequeños rayos del sol se perdían a lo lejos de las montañas.

Pero…

Parece que alguien ya no estaba en el octavo sueño, Natsu se había despertado tan temprano que si Gray lo veía afuera a esas horas, juraría que era otra persona, pues vamos Natsu nunca está despierto a esas horas, de hecho era allí cuando estaba en la mejor parte del sueño.

Juguemos.

¿Adivinan el sueño de Natsu a esas horas?

Pues si no lo adivinaron, era el típico sueño que tiene, por típico me refiero, al sueño donde envía a volar a Gray.

Pero esta vez ni siquiera alcanzo a soñar, el estaba a punto de entrar al mundo de los sueños cuando sintió un peso extra.

**~Natsu P.O.V.~**

Ya había dejado de ver negro, estaba a punto de entrar a mi mundo privado, era una luz que me decía síguela, sin dudar la seguí, para solo ver que estaba en el cuarto de Lucy, de inmediato recordé lo sucedido ayer, solo espero que Lucy cuando regrese a la normalidad no recuerde nada, si no seré dragón muerto.

Inmediatamente sentí que estaba mas pesado de lo normal y fije mi visto donde se hallaba tal concentración de peso y me sorprendí con lo que vi.

Lucy me estaba usando de CAMA, no le basto con dormirme el brazo usándolo de almohada cuando se quedo dormida, si no que ahora estaba encima de mí completamente, no era tan pesada, ni siquiera en tamaño normal era pesada, exagere, si!, pero es solo que me sorprendió verla encima de mí.

Parece que estaba soñando con comida, porque me estaba babeando el pecho.

Fije mi vista en la ventana apenas estaba amanecíendo, Happy seguía en el mundo de los pescados y Lucy estaba soñando con comida, ya no me pude que dormir a sí que mejor seguí contemplándola y viendo como el sol terminaba de salir completamente.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y todo seguía igual, Happy con pescado y Lucy con comida, solo que Lucy de galletas paso a donas, ah! Y había más baba en mi pecho, pero es Lucy y no me importa.

Me fije en la hora y me di cuenta que eran las 9 am. Así que como ahora tutor, cuidador, honorario, debía preocuparme un poco más, y si no la llevaba desayunada al gremio, seguro Erza me saca los ojos.

Moví a Lucy de encima de mí para dejarla otra vez en la cama, aunque de seguro no tarda en despertar, le eche un último vistazo y me fui a la cocina.

-**Parece que Lucy solo desayunara cereal**-

Si intentaba cocinar algo y terminaba mal, de seguro, que aparte de mis ojos mi cabeza rodaría y la verdad muchos no quieren eso.

**~END Natsu P.O.V.~**

Y como dijo Natsu Lucy no tardo en despertar, solo sintió que ese calor humano que tanto le gustaba, se iba, razón por la que no puedo continuar sobre una dona gigante de chocolate.

Lucy se sentó sobre la gran cama y vio al gato azul aun dormido, pero no vio a su Natsu-nii, así que decidió buscarlo, no le iba hacer tan difícil, ya que la casa de su Natsu-nii era pequeña.

Lucy se paro, y la blusa gigante le llegaba al suelo, por lo que si pisaba la gran blusa, corría el riesgo de caerse.

Lucy no tardo en encontrar a su Natsu-nii, estaba en la cocina mirando el frigorífico, aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia a sí que Lucy aun adormilada decidió hablar.

-**Buenos días, Natsu-nii**- con ese típico tono que de niños usamos cuando aun nos acabamos de despertar, tallando con sus pequeñas manos los ojos para terminar de despertar completamente.

-**AH!, Lucy, has despertado**- con esa típica sonrisa que le brinda a todos- ¿Qué te parece desayunar un poco de cereal?-

-**sii**- contesto ya un poco mas despierta con una sonrisa igual

Natsu al ver el gesto solo pudo sonreír ligeramente y verla con ternura.

-**Bien, siéntate, en un momento te pongo el cereal**-

-**Sip**-

Lucy fue corriendo a la pequeña mesa que tenía en frente, pero lo que no predijo era que tropezaría con su propia ropa, solo se oyó el golpe final de aquella acción.

Natsu solo veía con cara de asustado

Happy ya había hecho su aparición cuando sintió que nadie estaña en aquella cama porque había empezado a dar vueltas libremente.

-**ahh! Lucy, ¿estás bien?**- dijo Happy corriendo a su lado.

Natsu se acerco a ella y al cargo en sus brazos, ella se rodeo con sus pequeños brazos el cuello, Natsu solo sintió unas pocas lagrimas sobre su cuello.

-**ya, tranquila Lu, ya paso**- le dijo tiernamente

-**¿ya no te duele, Lucy?**- le pregunto el minino alzando vuelo, para estar a su altura, Natsu la separo un poco de el

Lucy solo negó con la cabeza, pero aun intentaba retener las lágrimas.

Natsu la dejo en la silla, mientras happy se sentaba a un lado de ella en la mesa, Natsu fue por un tazón de cereal para su pequeña Lucy y un plato de pescado, para su compañero.

Su dieta era, pescado a la mañana, pescado en la tarde y pescado a la noche, bueno da igual, era un gato después de todo.

-**Happy cuida a Lucy mientras me baño, ¿ok?**-

-**Aye**- y siguió concentrado en su plato

Y Natsu salió de aquella habitación.

**~Natsu P.O.V.~**

La verdad ni siquiera sé si podía seguir con esto, la verdad es que, es un poco fastidioso, pero no planeaba dejar a _**MI**_ Lucy con otra persona.

Eso era inaceptable.

La verdad innegable es que disfrutare estos días en casa de Lucy mientras ella se encuentra en ese estado y así evitar que me eche de patitas en la calle.

Tuve que revisar varios cajones, porque no encontraba las toallas para baño.

Con lo que me tope no era nada…

Bueno como decir esto.

Por el amor de…

Mejor le dejamos ahí, solo sé que debo evitar que Lucy se ponga estas prendas.

Una vez las vi, pero pensaba que se usaban a la hora de la comida, luego me dijo Cana que no solo eran para la hora de la comida, ustedes comprenderán.

Recordatorio mental, ni modo que escrito imbécil!

1.- dejar de pelear conmigo mismo

2.- Tirar a la basura las bragas de Lucy

3.- Acompañarla a comprar más bragas y que sean decentes.

Como había pasado tiempo, más de 15 minutos en la bañera, será mejor que me salga, tengo que bañar a Lucy e irnos al gremio a lo mejor recibo noticias de Levy.

Salí de la bañera de Lucy, see, definitivamente la casa de Lucy es mejor que la mía.

Me puse una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza, había dejado mi ropa de cambio aun en unos de los cajones, como siempre paso más tiempo en la casa de Lucy que en la mía, Lucy empezó a darme espacio en algunos cajones y traje un poco de ropa.

Salí del baño y lo primero que vi fue a Lucy en la sala viendo las viejas revistas que ella compraba.

-**Ah, Natsu ya saliste, ya lave los platos**- me dijo mi compañero Happy

-**Gracias Happy**-

-**Lucy**- le dije, ya estaba atrás de ella, así que la cargue y la lleve a la cama y me sente a un lado

-**Natsu-nii?**- me pregunto algo confundida

Yo empecé a quitarle la blusa, no sean mal pensados, la iba a meter a bañar.

-**Natsu-nii vamos a salir?**- me pregunto

-**Si, Lucy**-

-**que bien, me quiero poner, un vestido rosa, no mejor un pantalón café con una blusa rosa, no, ya se, es mejor un overol con una camisa blanca**- me empezó a recitar un montón de prendas

-**si, si, Lucy, pero primero hay que bañarse**- ya le había quitado todas la prendas y la había envuelto en una toalla morada eh iba directo al baño, pero creo que oir la palabra le afecto a Lucy.

-**Natsu-nii, pero si estoy limpia**- me dijo con cara de cachorrito perdido

-**No Lucy, te tienes que bañar, además iremos al gremio, que pasaría si te ven sucia?**- le dije para tratar de convencerla, más bien que me pasaría a mi si la llevaba sucia, seguro mi cabeza rodaría

Esta por poner a lucy en el agua cuando, no sé cómo se zafó de mis manos y empezó a correr por la casa

-**ahhh!, Lucy esta desnuda**- grito Happy

-**Happy, atrápala**- le grite

-**Lucyy! Ven aca!**- gritaba Happy intentando agarrarla

-**No quiero!**- gritaba mi pequeña

Lucy estaba en la cama.

Escuchen con atención, que esto sucedió en cámara lenta

Lucy estaba en la cama, así que ya no había forma de escaparse, la iba a agarrar cuando de pronto escucho…

-**Nat-su cui-da-do**- de Happy slow versión

La ventana estaba abierta, y luego sentí el golpe de Happy tratando de frenar, solo sentí aire en mis partes de abajo, ya que solo traía la toalla en mi cintura y luego el piso.

-**Happy, si serás…**- no pude terminar aquella frase ya que senti un golpe en mi cara

-**¡Quién demonios…!**-grite pero mis gritos fueron acallados por otro golpe.

-**pervertido**- dijo una señora intentando golpearme con un bolso

-**insolente**- ahí venia un sombrerillazo

-**cálmense señoras, que no les eh hecho nada**- les dije

-**además sínico**- sentí el golpe de un… era un queso?

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mis condiciones, ahora me acordaba que solo tenía la toalla en la cintura, esquive la bolsa y la sombrilla, me aleje de aquellas señoras locas, salte a la ventana y la cerré, la verdad no sé si pueda salir a la calle una vez más.

Todo era culpa que la pequeñaja de Lucy, mire a Happy y solo atino a decirme que en la cocina, recogí la toalla purpura y fui a aquella habitación, ya no tenía escapatoria.

-**ahora ven acá Lucy, esta vez no te escapas**- le dije en tono serio, parece que funciono porque se rindió

-**ahora nos bañaremos todos juntos**- anuncie- **perdimos tiempo así que al baño** **esto incluye a Happy**- sentencie

La bañera de Lucy era pequeña, pero cabíamos perfectamente los tres.

Le talle el cabello a Lucy, la enjabone, no sabía que la piel era suave cuando eres pequeño o será solo la piel de Lucy, deje de pensar en eso y seguí mi labor de limpiar a Lucy

Una vez terminada la labor, salimos de la bañera incluso Happy tenía toallas de su tamaño en la casa.

Seque a mi péquela y la había envuelto otra vez en la toalla para que al salir no le pegara tanto el frio.

Que como se todo eso, Mira da tips buenísimos, ya saben cuando quieran aprender a cuidar a pequeños, vallan con mira ella da buenos consejos, fue precisamente ayer que me los dio.

Como sea había puesto a Lucy en el piso y le dije que fuera a la cama, que ahí esperara, yo mientras iba por mis cosas para cambiarme en el baño, iba tranquilamente, lo que sucedió a continuación, no se los deseo a nadie.

Pise la estúpida barra de jabón, resbale por el baño hasta quedar patas arriba, quien diablos se resbala con jabón.

Me dolió la espalda… en verdad no se los deseo a nadie

-**Natsu, tapate!**- grito Happy

¿Qué me tape qué?

Y luego me vi aun no me ponía de pie pero mi toalla se había caído, estaba como había llegado al mundo, sin dinero, sin ropa.

Luego recordé Lucy! Ya me vio, pero Happy me había salvado, tenia cubriéndole los ojos, sí que es un buen amigo.

Me recompuse rápidamente, agarre la toalla y me la puse.

-**Happy, lleva a Lucy afuera y cuídala mientras me cambio**- le dije y este me hizo caso

Espero que no haya visto nada, no quiero que quede traumada.

Bueno al menos Happy le tapo los ojos eso ya es un logro.

Termine de ponerme los pantalones y de tan siquiera darme una cepillada con el cepillo de Lucy, cuando Salí no espere encontrarme a Lucy ya arreglado justo como ella quería, con un overol rosa y una camiseta blanca y tenis igualmente blancos.

-**Natsu, virgo vino, y cambio a Lucy, a que no quedo genial?**- me pregunto

-**s-sii**- le dije un poco sonrojado, debo dejar de ponerme así no me está haciendo bien.

-**¿Y virgo?**-

-**virgo regreso al mundo de los espíritus**-

-**ahh**- le conteste, ya no le pude dar las gracias

-**Virgo-chan, es genial, me cambio y me peino, además es un espíritu estelar, ella es genial**- y yo que estoy pintado, pensé cuando me dijo eso,- **además me dio esta bolsita que puedo colgarme, y me dijo que usa las llaves cuando la necesitara, que siempre estaría ahí para protegerme, ella es genial**- lo ultimo lo dijo con entusiasmo, y vuelvo a repetir que! _**Yo estoy pintado o qué?**_ Grite a mi interior

-**Lucy, sabes que yo te protegeré- le dije seriamente, el ambiente se puso un poco tenso- también Happy y todos**- dije para quitar este horrible ambiente

-**¿encerio?**-

-**Claro que sí, porque lo dudas, soy el Dragon Slayer más poderoso, así que siempre te protegeré**- sacando un poco de fuego de mis manos

-**whoau, Natsu-nii, es sorprendente**- menciono con felicidad corriendo a abrazarme de las pierna

-**Natsu, ya es tarde**- me dijo Happy viendo la hora

Mierda! Como pasa el tiempo

-**Bueno es hora de irnos**- dije la volví a cargar y nos dirigimos a la ventana y salte.

Ese salto merecía 10, 10, 9.5, 10

Puse a Lucy en el piso y ella inmediatamente me agarro de la mano, Happy se puso sobre mi hombro y emprendimos viaje a hacia el gremio

Por el camino oi algunos…

Tan joven y ya es padre…

No se pudieron esperar…

Al menos se ve que será un buen padre…

Y yo pensé que la muchacha rubia era un poco más sensata

Porque mierda siempre piensan que es hija de Lucy y mía, si lo admito pasó mucho tiempo en su casa y eso pero eso no quiere decir que sea hija de Lucy

Aunque la idea de tener hijos con Lucy no me desagrada.

Seguimos nuestro camino al gremio, no me tome la molestia de gritarles, ya tenía suficientes problemas, así que solo los pase por alto aunque me costó un montón de esfuerzo.

Con lo impulsivo que soy…

Sentí que Lucy me soltó la mano y yo mire confundido ella corrió a una distancia no muy lejos de mi y Happy y señalo el gremio

-**Natsu-nii, Natsu-nii**- grito- **ya estamos cerca**

Iba a emprender su carrera pero…

**~END Natsu P.O.V.~**

Lo siguiente sucedió totalmente en cámara lenta, bueno ni tanta, solo se vio a Happy pasar la puerta volando a alta velocidad cargando a una pequeña Lucy

-**Puedo volar! Témanme**- dijo la muy sonriente

Solo se vieron los ojos de asustados de las personas y otros riendo claro

-**Aye**-

-**cuidado Happy vas a chocar**- le advirtió Mirajane

-**Lucy! Happy!**- se escucho el grito del DS

Natsu corrió lo más que puedo para agarrar a la pequeña Lucy cayendo pero sabía que no llegaría, ahora si le llego la hora a nuestro Natsu

-**Kyaaaa!**- grito la pequeña Lucy

-**Lucy!**-

La pequeña no sintió el golpe más bien unos brazos que la rodeaban, era ni más ni menos que…

Romeo

-**estas bien Lucy-neesan?**-

-**sí**- dijo con una sonrisa

El gremio volvió a respirar después de menudo jaleo

-**Natsu-nii, debería tener más cuidado con Lucy-neechan**- le dijo romeo entregándole a la pequeña

-**Gracias romeo, nos has salvado**- el plural viene porque si algo le pasa a Lucy significa muerte inmediata a Natsu

-**Lucy, como se dice**-

-**ehh... Gracias romeo-niichan**-

.

.

.

Me pregunto

¿Cómo moriría Natsu a manos de erza por una estupidez?

La verdad yo me lo imagina electrocutado, porque, no sé.

.

.

.

Lucy estaba en una mesa en el rincón de gremio, no por for ever alone, más bien por precaución.

Qué tal si al gremio se les ocurría pelear, mejor evitar que Lucy estuviera cerca de mesas, sillas, platos u otro objeto volador, además de vasos y botellas con "contenido dudoso", mejor no profundicemos.

Lucy estaba coloreando en unas hojas que le había dado Mira, además de cubos de juguete de construcción cortesía también por Mirajane, eran sus antiguos juguetes, los había encontrado en un baúl que guardaba en su casa.

Ya pasaban de medio día.

-**Natsu, podrías darle de comer a Lucy-chan**- le dijo mira dando el plato lleno de carne verduras y un poco de arroz- **asegúrate de que coma las verduras**-

A Natsu no le quedo de otra más que aceptar tomo el plato y fue directo a la mesa donde se encontraba Lucy.

.

.

.

-**No quiero**-

-**Y una mierda**- renegó.-**Abre la maldita boca**.-ordenó.

-**Dije que no**.-insistió tercamente.

Él frunció el ceño, impacientado. Ella lo miró retadora, sin titubear.

-**Si no lo haces, te lo meteré con mis propias manos, Lucy**-

-**Odio las verduras**-renegó infantilmente.

-**Rayos… pareces niña malcriada, tratar contigo es imposible**-

-**Pues entonces no lo hagas**-contestó con simpleza volviendo a su tarea de colorear

Natsu se giró, y la encontró coloreando a un lado de una torre de bloques hecha por Happy quien seguía construyendo, si se le había ocurrido una idea sorprendente y valla que no tenía muchas.

-**Lucy ¿Me podrías recordar cuál es la primera letra del abecedario?**-

-**Natsu-nii, eso es muy fácil, es la A**- contesto.

Zass! En toda la boca, cuando Lucy había dicho la respuesta Natsu le ensarto a cuchara con verduras por supuesto Lucy solo pudo tragarla

-**wacala, wakala, wakala**- decía una y otra vez la pequeña

-**Tienes que comerlas Lucy, para que puedas crecer grande y fuerte**- claro, si, crecer, como tú digas, Natsu

-**Pero no debiste haberle hecho eso Natsu**- grito la albina menor desde una mesa donde se encontraba viéndolos

Lucy lo miro un brillo malvado en los ojos, el estaba viendo a Lissana mientras tanto, agarro un bloque de la torre de Happy y se lo lanzo, Natsu al sentir que un proyectil no identificado se dirigía a él lo esquivo por inercia dándole a Gray en toda la cara.

-**Natsu, ¿Fuiste tú?**- le grito gray desde el lugar donde se encontraba

-**Callate**-

-**Acaso me hiciste callar, flamita**-

-**Es porque molestas, Estrella porno**-

-**Cabeza de pájaro**-

-**Bastardo escurridizo**-

-**Apártate de mi vista**-

-**Apestas**-

Happy solo soltó un suspiro-**aquí vamos de nuevo**- viendo como gray y Natsu soltaban insulto tras insulto

Lucy se paró de su lugar con la intención de ir con Natsu a enseñarle su dibujo, pero al ver que estaba ocupado pelando con Gray decidió ir con la primera persona que vio, Mirajane.

-**Mira-neemasa, Mira-neesama**- gritaba la pequeña feliz, quien salía de la barra

-**¿Qué paso Lucy?**- pregunto mientras se agachaba a la altura de la pequeña

-**mira, este dibujo que hice**- se lo mostro

-**qué bonito Lucy, ¿Por qué no se lo enseñas Gray o a Natsu?**- le dijo

-**pues… No creo que me ponga atención en este momento**- señalando hacia ellos

-**Ohh… bueno que te parece si me acompañas a hacer unas compras y de paso te compro un helado**- le dijo feliz

-**Sip, deja voy por mi bolsita**- mientras se dirijia a la mesa y regresaba en menos de lo que esperaba a la puerta con Mirajane al lado

-**Mira-neesama, ¿puede ser helado de chocolate?**-

-**claro**-

Mientras sus siluetas se perdían a lo lejos.

.

.

Natsu y Gray seguían peleando y una Lissana que intentaba calmarlos.

Natsu de pronto se calmo cuando ya no pudo detectar el aroma de _**SU**_ pequeña Lucy

-**Espera, Gray y ¿Lucy?**- mirando a todos los lugares posibles

-**¿No estaba en la mesa?**- mirando al lugar donde se encontraba cierto minino aun entretenido con los bloques.

-**no, ya no huelo a Lucy**-

-**Natsu, parece que Lucy no está**- hablo la albina menor mirando también a todos los lados

-**Happy ¿viste a donde se fue Lucy?**- pregunto rápidamente a Happy que aun seguía entretenido con su torre que casi llegaba a techo

-**Sí, se fue con mira a no sé donde**- sin despegarse de la torre

-**Cálmate Natsu, al menos sabemos que esta con Mira-nee**- dijo Lissana tratando de calmar al DS que estaba aun inquieto

-**si, cálmate Natsu, esta con Mira, estará bien**- concordó Gray

-**se que Lucy está bien, es mi cabeza la que corre peligro, Erza llega hoy de su misión y si no me ve junto a Lucy, mi cabeza rodara**- dijo aterrado el DS

A Gray solo sintió un escalofrió en la columna vertebral

-**Natsu, que tal si vamos a buscarlos seguro están en el mercado**- le dijo la Lissana, para calmar el ambiente

.

.

.

-**Lucy, ten, dinero para que vayas a comprar tu helado**- le dijo dándole un poco de dinero para que fuera al puesto a comprar su helado

Lucy fue corriendo al puesto que se encontraba frente a ella, en donde estaba sentado un señor leyendo el periódico sin prestar atención a nadie más ya que no había clientela.

-**Señor, señor**-hablaba la pequeña para que le prestara atención

El señor solo había oído algo así que alejo su vista del periódico para ver si había alguien pero no encontró a alguien enfrente de su puesto y siguió donde se había quedado.

-**Señor, señor**- volvió a llamar

-**qué raro vuelvo a oír es vocecilla, creo que me estoy volviendo loco**- dijo el señor volviendo a su lectura

-**señor, acá abajo**- dijo Lucy

El señor se asomo por el mostrador y vio a la pequeña, era tan pequeña según el señor de los helados

-**quisiera un helado**-pidió la niña

-**claro pequeña de que sabor lo quieres, hay muchos sabores**- le dijo animadamente

Lucy trataba de saltar lo más que podía pero no alcanzaba a ver los sabores, por más que saltaba.

Lucy sintió que la tomaban y la alzaban, volteo para ver quién había hecho y vio que fue Gray-nii, volteo a ver los sabores, ya había dicho que de chocolate pero, cuando dijo el que había muchos sabores, no se resistió, quería verlos.

-**Gracias Gray-nii**- dijo viendo los helados

-**¿y bien pequeña? ¿De qué lo vas a querer?**- pregunto el señor

-**de chocolate, por favor**- sonrió Lucy

-**Grayyy!, suéltala**- grito llegando un Natsu muy enojado.

-**¿Qué te pasa idiota? Ni que la fuera a romper**- le grito

Natsu solo le quito a Lucy de las manos para el cargarla

-**No, pero aun así no quiero que se le pegue lo exhibicionista**-

Gray solo se quedo callado y soltó un bufido de enojado.

-**Ten pequeña**- le dijo el señor dándole el helado de chocolate mientras Lucy le daba el dinero

-**Ten tu cambio, pequeña**-

-**Gracias**-

Natsu se alejo del puesto con Lucy en brazos mientras se acervan a Lissana, Mirajane y el vago de gray.

-**Mira, te puedo pedir un favor**- hablo mientras ponía a Lucy en el piso

-**Claro Natsu**-

-**Voy a salir por un trabajo con Gray para terminar más pronto, así que podrías cuidar a Lucy, claro Happy estará con ella para ayudar**- le dijo a Mira

-**claro que si Natsu, además yo le explicare a Erza, para que no tengas problemas**- le dijo sonriendo

A Natsu y a Gray solo le brillaron los ojos

-**Gracias Mira**-le dijo emocionado gray

Natsu solo le enseño la hoja con el trabajo y Mira solo asintió.

-**Bueno Mira, Lissana, nos vemos en la noche**- hablo el DS

-**Entonces nos vamos**-dijo Gray

Los muchachos se alejaron de ellas perdiéndose a lo lejos

-**será mejor regresar al gremio Mira-nee**- le dijo Lissana ayudándola con las comprar

-**claro, además tengo que terminar varias cosas**-

-**Mira-nee y ¿Lucy?**-

Mirajane se asusto a sí que empezó a buscar como loca, claro, Lissana también ayudo.

-**Lissana, no crees que se haya ido detrás de los chicos**- dijo Lissana imaginando cual de los dos moriría primero

-**eso creo, Lissana, hay que volver rápido al gremio-** el tono de voz era de una preocupadísima Mirajane

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bien como están?, no sé cuantas veces lo haya dicho pero otra vez disculpen por haberme tardado no fue mi intención, solo que no hallaba como conectar las parte, además son 19 casi 20 páginas de Word.

Gran esfuerzo, lo se xD y más cuando, no sabes cómo conectar unas ideas con otras.

Se supone que esto estaría más largo terminada la misión y asi, pero no podría conectarlo con lo que sigue.

LO SE SOY UN FIASCO TOTAL

No me avergüenzo xD

Otra cosa que quiero decirles, pueden llamarme _**Beato**_ xD de Beatrice e.e es más corto.

Pero eso no era lo importante me desvié del tema lo que quería decir era de que me quede maravillada por la aceptación de la historia no me esperaba 8 reviews y yo pensaba que no iba a funcionar.

Gracias a todos TwT soy feliz.

* * *

Ahora pasemos al buzón de _**FAIRY TAIL**_

La sección de preguntas y respuestas :D

_**niixuiix **_ envió su review el 7/14/12

xD me hizo reir tu comentario, si, ya se, no calienta xD pero según lo que eh investigado hay niveles en el Lolincon xD si alguna ves hago un Lolincon con lemon (mente pervertida on) será dentro de un tiempo xD gracias por el review.

_**Bakuinu**_ envio su review el 7/14/12

Gracias por el review e.e see ya no tengo mas imaginación para agradecerte, pero si Natsu estará de niñero/tutor veremos cómo le va xD

_**dened01**_ envio su review el 7/14/12

Gracias por el review, valla es cierto que a los que publican historias les hace falta reviews como el tuyo que aunque sea pequeño sabes que te apoyan :D

_**Ichiru no Are**_ envio su review el 7/14/12

D: de nuevo gracias ToT interpretastes todo con una mente precisa sumamente maduro y así wow de nuevo gracias por el review

_**Gabe Logan**_ envio su review el 7/14/12

Si lo dijo una seguidora del Dr. House es porque si debió ser interesante xD Gracias

_**Pao Dranel**_ envio su review el 7/15/12

Me encanto tu grito xD entendí perfectamente jajajaja Gracias por el review. Me hiciste reír

_**MajoDragneel**_ envio su review el 7/15/12

Gracias por el review, no se pero siento que tu eres de la que busca lo kawaii xD (perdón si ofendió no fue mi intención) asi que solo tienes mi gratitud y la protección de esta humilde bruja xD bueno creo que exagere .-. pero aun a si gracias

envio su review el 7/19/12

Genial una conocedora xD eres grande, gracias por el review y gracias de que te haya gustado el fic xD bueno no tengo masque decir que Gracias muchos Gracias no? Espero no haberte cansado

Bueno en conclusión Gracias xD

* * *

Ahora a aclarar esto como dije creo que existen muchos tipos de Lolincon a sí que puse de advertencia en esta historia Lolincon

**¿Por qué?**

Por el simple hecho de que Natsu mayor le profesa sentimiento de amor a una Lucy menor.

FIN.

Eso era todo

* * *

Ahora pasemos a la sección de preguntas del:

La revista semanal de "_**La Hechicera**_" :D

1.- Creen que me tardo mucho

Si

No

2.- Si respondiste si la solución es

Has los capis más cortos

No hagas nada si es por una capi largo me aguanto la espera

Da igual no me interesa

De igual extensión, pero date prisa

… (nada que decir)

Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy hasta la próxima :D

Atte: **Beatrice Vermilion**

Todo fue escrito por** Beato-chan** c:


	3. Parte 1

**_Precaución:_**

_Antes de empezar a leer, este capítulo no contiene nada en especial, salvo un pequeño acercamiento, fue dividido en dos partes porque era demasiado largo, y ósea de que hueva para el lector, ponerle tanta letra junta para que lea, no se me hacia justo para sus adorables ojos, pero sin más espero no se aburran aunque sé que se aburrirán con este feo capitulo, YO ENTENDERE SI NO QUIEREN DEJAR REVIEWS O CRITICARME EN ELLOS, YO MISMA ME VOMITE POR EL CAPITULO :D_

_Atte: Beatrice Vermilion_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zeref pregunta si me perdonan por las faltas de ortografía

Y también porque me haya tardado mucho Zeref-senpai dice que siempre es importante pedir disculpas si nos atrasamos con algo, qué así solo logra la civilización salir a delante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si, si me tarde, Lo siento **

**Pero dicen **

**Más vale tarde que nunca…**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-san.

**Advertencia:** Situación basada del capítulo 31 del anime, solo el escenario (Ni una creo que en los dos capítulos anterior en notas y advertencias quedo suficientemente explicado).

**Capitulo 3: SPA TWON HOSENKA. (Parte 1)**

¡Hey, Para todos los que estén leyendo el fic! Cuando estés leyendo 8 y MEDIO, mantengan la habitación iluminada, y manténganse a una distancia prudente de la pantalla para evitar futuras lesiones de ojos. ¿Bien?

**_Advertencias:_** .-. (?)

**-DIALOGO-**

-"PENSAMIENTOS"

(INTERVENCIONES MIAS, CASI NUNCA HAY e.e)

**_Frase del día: _**_Incluso si no podemos verte… Incluso si nos separamos mucho… Siempre te estaremos observando… By: Laxus (según yo él fue el creador de la frase o más bien fue el que puso la base a la frase)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si bien Mirajane sabia, que si no iban por Lucy esa tarde rodarían cabezas.

Mira-chan no sabía ni que hacer, si ir inmediatamente tras Lucy-chan o ir al gremio y decirle a alguien.

Sin saber que hacer Mira ya había llegado al gremio sin que ella supiera, sus pies se movieron por si solos.

Llego corriendo, lo que causo que los que estaban adentro se asustaran, Mira-chan nunca de los nunca llegaba así.

Fue corriendo a la cocina a dejar las cosas, Jet no estaba justo en un momento con este, esta de misión, pareciera que el mundo le encanta joderles la existencia a los humanos.

-**Mira-nee, debemos apresurarnos e ir por Lucy, no creo que este lejos si va detrás de Natsu y Gray**- había dicho la albina menor dejando las cosas en algún lugar de la cocina, Mira solo asintió y salieron de aquella habitación.

Al salir lo comprobaron, al mundo le encanta joder a la existencia de los humanos.

Erza estaba ahí enfrente de ellas, la Scarlet se acerco, si, ya se lo temía, le iba a preguntar por Lucy, le dirá que siguió a Natsu a una misión, primero cortaría la cabeza de Happy, luego la de Natsu, o en dado caso, solo los torturaría (eso sería si tuvieran muy buena suerte).

La Scarlet escaneo el lugar no estaba ni Happy ni Natsu ni Gray y lo más importante no estaba su pequeña Lucy.

Espera…

Si Natsu no estaba

Entonces Lucy no estaba

-**Mirajane ¿Y Lucy?**- pregunto tranquilamente

Oh, oh, mala señal, muy mala.

-**Porque lo preguntas**- respondió mira-san

Erza, miro a mira pareciera que todo estaba en orden, miro de nuevo al gremio, parece que todo estaba en orden, nada inusual, todo en orden, No habían hecho ninguna estupidez durante su ausencia, al rato jugaría con Lucy y eso era todo.

Hasta que poso la vista en la albina menor, pareciera ansiosa por salir y eso no pasaba a menudo al menos que alguien estuviera en extremo peligro.

El cerebro de Erza hizo click.

-**Lissana, ¿Donde está Natsu?**- pregunto un poco aterradora Erza

La albina empezó a tartamudear, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, en ocasiones Erza daba miedo, mucho miedo.

Lissana buscaba apoyo en su hermana, pero ella tampoco sabia que hacer

-**¿Dónde está Natsu?**- volvió a preguntar

Lissana se resigno y respondió.

**-En un trabajo**- el susurro fue casi inaudible pero erza lo escucho perfectamente

**-¿Y Gray?-**

**-con Natsu-**

**-¿Y Lucy?-**

La respuesta era casi como una maldición.

**-Tras Natsu-**

Era lo único que necesitaba oír para dar media vuelta e ir por donde se habían ido, claro no sin antes preguntarle a Mira el lugar de trabajo de los ineptos.

Una vez que Titania abandono el gremio, Mira, se dirigió a su hermana.

**-Lissana, podrías ir tras erza para que no cometa intento de homicidio**- le dijo un poco más tranquila a lo mejor podría ayudar a Natsu enviando a Lissana para evitar una masacre.

Lissana solo asintió y se dirigió por donde se había ido la Scarlet.

.

..

…

…

…

..

.

**-Rapido Happy, Natsu-nii y Gray-nii no deben estar lejos, si nos apresuramos los alcanzaremos**- dijo una muy sonriente niña corriendo por el típico camino que dirige hacia fuera de Fiore.

**-Lucy~ creo que deberíamos regresar con Mira, además es peligroso ir a un trabajo**- intento hacer que la rubia se detuviera

-**No!, Happy, quiero ver como son los trabajos de los magos, desde mis 6 años ah sido mi sueño convertirme en un asistente de gremio, son de los más geniales**- hablo la pequeña con estrellitas en los ojos y revoloteando por todos lados

-**Pero Lucy~ y si Elsa nos mata**- hablo atemorizado el gatillo

-**Erza-neesama no mataría a nadie, ella es muy buena**- hablo esperanzada Lucy

-**En qué mundo vives Lucy**- hablo mas para sí que para ella

-**Happy?**-

-**No nada, pero debemos volver Lucy esto es muy peligroso**- dijo con nervisismo el minino

-**Nop! Aparte Natsu-nii y Gray-nii estarán con nosotros, no hay nada que temer**-

-**Y Erza tras nosotros**- volvió a soltar con temor Happy para sí, que para la pequeña rubia

-**mas rápido Happy!**-

Gritaba Lucy ya que el felino se había quedado muy atrás.

-**Lucy! espera**~-

.

..

…

…

…

..

.

-**Y bien Gray cuales son los detalles**- pregunto cierto mago viendo hacia el horizonte.

-**No hay mucho, solo que hay que detener a unos bandidos que están merodeando el oeste de Magnolia**- dijo gray leyendo el folletito que tenia

-**Bien, acabemos esto rápido, no quiero dejar a Lucy tanto tiempo sola**-

-**Sí, claro, a otro perro con ese hueso, sabes que Lucy, en este momento, es la única que puede salvarte**- viéndole de reojo al DS

Era notorio el sonrojo del DS, quien solo ladeo la cara hacia un lado y continúo con el camino.

-**son unos ladrones cualquiera Natsu, estaremos de regreso antes del anochecer**- aseguro el mago de hielo

Siguieron su trayecto a la guarida, de los perversos ladrones, que de perversos no tienen nada.

Natsu estaba caminando al lado de Gray cuando de repente se detuvo

-"**ese olor**"-

Natsu solo voltio hacia atrás, no vio nada solo el camino el cual habían recorrido

-**¿Natsu, que pasa?**- deteniéndose al ver que el bicho no lo seguía

-**No, nada, hay que apresurarnos**- sentencio

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

-**esos imbéciles, les encargan una cosa y no la hacen bien**- una furiosa maga estaba caminando, no caminar se queda corto, más bien, corriendo por el camino que habían tomado Natsu y Gray y posiblemente Lucy.

-**Cuando los tenga en frente los rebanare**- soltando mil y un improperios hacia el pelirosa y el pelinegro.

-**Elsa tranquilízate, no vallas hacer algo precipitado**- lissana trataba de calmarla pero era imposible, Erza seguía en su mundo

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

_Mientras tanto en otra parte_

-**Happy, ya estamos cerca, mira halla se ven un punto rosa**- declaro la pequeña quien estaba levanta por Happy – **¿Pero si no es Natsu-nii?**- poniéndose en pose pensativa.

-**Lucy~ la verdad no creo que exista otro punto rosa cerca**-

-**Tienes razón Happy, acerquémonos**- señalándola dirección

Happy solo quedo en shock y no lo quedo más que cargar a la niña y dirigirse con cautela y rezando mentalmente porque algún enemigo no los descubriera. (N/A: como si un punto rosa/lila y un gato azul volador pasaran desapercibidos e.e)

Callados y siendo en extremista cuidadosos se acercaron hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea donde había fuego y hielo en su mayoría, se situaron atrás de una roca para protegerse por si les caí algunas flechas de hielo o en su defecto fuego.

-**Mira, Happy, Mira**,- le hablo la niña emocionada

-**Lo estoy mirando, pero Lucy~ en verdad creo que deberíamos regresar**- el miedo en el gato era palpable

-**Ni hablar, además quiero ser un asistente de gremio y ver de cerca los movimientos de Gray-nii y Natsu-nii me ayudaran en un futuro**- la decidida voz de Lucy hizo que Happy se rindiera de decirle algo sobre regresar

-**Está bien, Esta bien**- soltó el suspiro ya rendido

Unos Insultos hacia la persona de Gray hicieron que voltearan sus caras hacia él Dragón Slayer

-**Gray! Imbecil!, me diste a mi**- las venas de la cara de Natsu por el enojo eran visibles.

-**Cállate cabeza de pájaro, que fue tu culpa por no esquivarlos**- le devolvió

Detrás de la roca…

-**Enserio Lucy, no creo que aprendas nada**- le dijo viendo como sus amigos se peleaban en medio de una pelea

-**De que estás hablando, son geniales**- hablo Lucy con estrellitas en los ojos

Vieron como Natsu envió a volar a varios tipos por los cielos, llamas y lanzas de hielo se veían por doquier.

…

-**Pero que tenemos aquí**- pregunto con un deje de burla

"**Diablos"** (N/A: si lo prefieren algo de japonés en Romaji estaría escrito así Shi-ba-ta)

El tipo grande con cara de simio se agacho y agarro a Lucy por el cuello de su ropa y a Happy por su mochila

-**Lucy~ ves porque no había que venir**- lloriqueo

-**ahora que los tengo esos niñatos nos dejaran en paz no creo que no alga algo con un gato y un niño como rehenes**- se empezó a reír como cualquier malo líder que tiene su risa malvada y su música de fondo igualmente malvada-**Hey!**- grito

-**El afeminado y el pervertido**- volvió a decir el cara de simio- **será mejor que se vallan o no les perdonare la vida a estas pulgas**-mostro a la vista Happy y Lucy

La cara de Natsu solo se desencajo igualmente la de Gray

-**Lucy!~ Happy~**- Grito a todo pulmón el DS

-**Con que los conocen, con más razón**- ahora tomándolos del cuello- **den media vuelta y aléjense de aquí**- indico

-**Malditos déjalos ir**- la voz de Gray por fin salía de la oscura garganta

-**hasta creen que lo hare**- la sonrisa malvada y los ojos a par se vian a lo lejos, acomodo mejor sus manos en el cuello de estos- **dense media vuelta y considerare dejarlos vivos**-

Natsu ya se iba a lanzar a golpear al tipo, pero se detuvo al ver como el tipejo presionaba las gargantas de su compañero y de su pequeña

-**Déjalos ir!**- volvió a gritar el DS

-**ellos no tienen la culpa**- corroboro el alquimista

-**como si me importara**- presionando un poco más las gargantas de los pequeños dejando escapar un quejido por parte de Lucy

Natsu ya no hallaba ni que hacer, se sentía igual o peor que Gray, el sentimiento de impotencia era palpable en su rostro

-**Happy!**- grito la pequeña haciendo que los dos magos y el villano, prestara atención- **muerde**- hablo muy rápido que ni se le entendió

El malvado ni se lo espero, solo sintió una punzada en una de sus manos obligándolo a soltar los dos pequeños, cuyos niños gritaron de dolor por el trancazo que se dieron al caer.

No mas tocaron el piso se lanzaron corriendo hacia el mago de hielo y el de fuego.

Natsu ni lo pensó, también corrió hacia los pequeñines, y los alzo en sus brazos.

-**Ya están a salvo, no les hará nada**- dijo tratando de consolarlos y poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Lucy, vio el cuello de Lucy y esta rojo por lo apretado que lo tenía, a Happy ni se le notaba, después de todo era azul.

Puso a Lucy a tras de Gray, el entendió inmediatamente, Natsu estaba más que enojado, es más, ni el mismo Natsu se aguantaba solo. El iba a darle más que una paliza al sujeto, y Gray solo decidió alejarse un poco, porque vamos desde cuándo que un niño viera una paliza era educativo, nunca!.

Es más, cuando un niño se pelea con otro, ¿qué pasa?, llegan las mamas y los pepenan* de la orejas y si bien te van a lo mucho que llegan es a un zapatazo en la cabeza.

Pero bueno eso es otra historia.

-**Lucy~?**- canturreo Gray

-**Sí, Gray-nii**-

-**Mira allá hay un árbol de frutas, ¿quieres una?**- le pregunto, fue lo primero que se le vino para alejarla del lugar

-**sip**- fue un alivio para el mago de hielo, que solo la tomo de la mano y se la llevo.

Natsu vio que se habían ido, ahora no había ley humana que protegiera al bastardo.

Se había metido con Happy y su pequeñita, nadie se metía con su pequeñita, nadie.

En cuanto se alejaron, Natsu miro hacia el sujeto, pero no era cualquier mirada, era una mirada de un psicópata desquiciado, o peor…

El tipo podía sentirlo, de esta no se salvaba, solo lo salvaría un milagro, milagro que nunca llegaría.

Natsu estaba cada vez más cerca, el tipo no podía ni moverse, el miedo lo tenía paralizado.

Era el fin.

-**Esto se acabo**- la voz de Natsu salió como un susurro violente, que te hace que te asustes hasta la medula, eso y la mirada psicópata.

.

..

…

..

.

-**Lucy, ¿Cuál manzana quieres?**- dijo Gray viendo hacia arriba

-**Esa**- señalo Lucy- **la más brillante**- dijo sonriendo

-**Happy, ¿Nos harías el favor?**- pregunto Gray señalando la manzana

-**Aye**-

Y voló hacia la manzana que quería Lucy y de paso, agarro una para él.

Se la dio a Lucy, le dijo gracias y cuando le iba a dar la mordida, se escucho un grito que erizo hasta Gray.

**-¿y eso?-** pregunto Lucy- **a lo mejor alguien necesita ayuda, vamos Gray-nii, Happy**- dijo la niña, estaba apunto de correr cuando alguien la agarro de a cintura

-**eh?**- dijo Lucy cuando dejo sentir el suelo, volteo a ver quien la sostenía, era Gray.

-**Gray-nii, bajame**- dijo

-**no, mejor vallamos a ver el rio**-

-**pero si Natsu-nii nos necesita**- dijo preocupada la pequeña

-**Lucy, no creo que Natsu nos necesite en este momento**-dijo Happy aun devorando su jugosa manzana.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Natsu se apareció sorpresivamente, Lucy se acerco corriendo a él, pero se detuvo a unos metros de él, la mirada de Natsu no le gustaba a Lucy.

Natsu la cargo y la llevo un poco lejos, hasta una roca donde la puso a su altura.

-**Lucy**-definitivamente esa voz no le gusta a la pequeña Lucy

.

..

…

..

.

-**Gray porque se fueron?-**pregunto Happy

**-Es mejor dejarlos solos- **

**-¿A quién vamos a dejarlos solos?- **

Esa voz no les gusto ni a Gray ni a Happy, era el sonido de la muerte misma

-**Er-zaa, ¿qué haces aquí?**- pregunto Gray todo nervioso

-**Y Lucy?-**

-**con Natsu, aye**- Happy estaba más que temblando

-**Erza, espera**- se escucho el grito de Lissana quien venía de tras

Erza no la escucho, iba a seguir el camino para ver a su pequeña Lucy, cuando Gray la detuvo

-**Erza, espera**-

**-¿Porqué?-**

-**Solo míralos desde lejos, esta vez Natsu, también estaba preocupado, no es por dar mala suerte, pero parece que le echo la bronca a Lucy**-

Erza comprendió

Y Lissana seguía sin comprender…

_._

_.._

_…_

_.._

_._

-**Lucy…**-suspiro nuevamente Natsu,

A Lucy ese tono no sabía si era bueno o malo… de hecho para Lucy en ese momento todo era malo… muy malo

**-¿Qué DIABLOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA?-** grito, Lucy solo cerró los ojos, al ver como Natsu levanto la mano

Le iba a pegar de eso estaba segura…

.

..

…

..

.

-**Déjame Gray, le va a pegar**- grito Elsa

-**Cálmate Erza, Natsu no le va a pegar**- o eso quería creer Gray

-**Si Erza, cálmate, es Natsu el cuida mucho a Lucy**- apoyo Lissana

.

..

…

..

.

Lucy solo sintió como una mano, se apoyaba delicadamente en su cabeza.

-**¿Por qué? En que estabas pensando Lucy**- calmo su voz Natsu…-**No ves que pudiste haberte matado**-

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, por parte para de la pequeña.

-**Es que, yo… es que yo…- la lagrimas aumentaron- quería ver, como trabajabas, porquequierosercomotu**- Lo dijo tan rápido, por el llanto, pero obviamente Natsu, le entendió

Natsu solo la abrazo…

-**Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer**-

-**Lo prometo**- dijo llorando y mojando la camisa de Natsu al esconder su cara

.

..

…

..

.

-**parece que todo está bien ahora**- dijo Erza con una sonrisa en la cara

-**será mejor que levantemos todo, para irnos**- dijo Gray al ver que Natsu y Lucy aun cargada por Natsu, caminaban hacia ellos

-**yo te ayudo, Gray**- dijo Lissana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían caminado alrededor de 15 minutos, había un poco de tensión en el aire…

Natsu iba a delante, Lucy a unos metros atrás de él, un poco cohibida, sentía que había hecho mal.

Al lado de Lucy, Gray y Erza y Lissana atrás

La tensión se acrecentaba todos lo notaban, pero nadie hacia nada…

Lissana ya se estaba hartando… al igual que Erza… y ni se diga de Lucy, que a casa rato se va cohíba más de lo que ya estaba.

**-¿Por qué no vamos a los balnearios?-** hablo Lissana de la nada- **Estamos cerca de de Hosenka, deberíamos aprovechar asi Lucy conoce el lugar**- dijo muy animada Lissana

-**No creo que…**- Natsu no termino de hablar al ser interrumpido por Erza

-**Es buena idea, estamos cerca, así le compro un Yukata a Lucy** –

-**Entonces está decidido, Aye**-

-**Porque nadie me escucha**- dijo un Natsu lamentándose

-**déjate de estar amargado flamitas y anímate-**

Y así partieron hacia SPA TWON HOSENKA

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora pasemos al buzón de _**FAIRY TAIL **__(wiiii! \(n.n)/)_

La sección de preguntas y respuestas :D

_**Kawaiineka**_**:** Gracias por tu respuesta aun que no pude hacer caso a lo que pregunte, fueron muchas cosas D: gomen (u.u)

_**Emina Megpoid-116:**_ Jajaja me reí mucho con tu review, odias las matematicas? D: bueno a mi ni me gustan ni me disgustan, a pesar de que presentare el examen para la facultad de Fisico-Matematico, sabes porque salió la idea del Lolicon?... por un amigo que es super Lolicon jaja, me divierto con el diciéndole que se irá a la cárcel xD, por la tardanza. Creo que ya debiste recuperar tu internet.

_**Ichiru no Are:**_ Gracias otra vez T_T xD bueno Happy ahora es el héroe no? Jaja ._. la verdad ya no se qué escribirte si no es para dar gracias :D

_**MajoDragneel:**_ que bueno que no te haya ofendido aunque… ._. no me acuerdo que te hice D: gomen T_T memoria corto plazo

_**Razhelle:**_ gracias por el comentario xD… y repito ya no se que contestar D: no soy de mucha habla xD gomen pero eso si… gracias por tu comentario T_T me haza feliz :D

_**NaLu y SasuSaku:**_ a la orden jefecita :D xD fue corto y conciso me encanto tu forma de expresarte :D

_**yukatsu009:**_ T_T awww gracias por tus buenos deseos T_T aunque ellos no vengan a mi intentare buscarlos T_T gracias T_T

_**L'Muk:**_ D: me morderás? xD gracias por tu review :B

_**Rukiakuran**_: Gracias muchas Gracias :D aunque no pude realizar el último punto :D pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo

_**Paz: **_Gracias por tu review fue pequeño pero lindo *-*

_**Kyte: **_Hontoni Arigatou *_* :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Pasar tiempo con los Lolicon no están malo, son una bola de pervertidos, pero son iguales a todos, no son tan malos, hay unos mas pervertidos xD

Me entere gracias a ellos que la gente suele confundir la palabra lolicon

Lolicon es para las personas osea la persona a la que le gusta las lolis

Y pues la historia vendría siendo historia Loli :B con una persona Lolicon xD

Que explicación mas burda

Otra cosa por si lo notaron puse Elsa en lugar de Erza, es que cuando me baje los soundtrack originales venían como themes of Elsa y con eso de que los japoneses desaparecen la L y la sustituyen como R o RU, por eso me quede pensando mucho en eso…

* * *

La revista semanal de "_**La Hechicera**_"

Reportaje especial de investigación es:

¿El NALU la pareja más querida?

NaLu: 62%

NaLi: 3%

GrayLu: 4%

Gruvia: 10%

Jerza: 4%

StingLu: 1%

Natsu x Erza: 2%

Gray x Erza: 2%

Gazille x Levi: 10%

LoLi: 2%

Que tal señores, al parecer el NaLu es lo mejor de lo mejor –w- no me arrepiento de nada, xD.

Anyway…

Me sorprende que el Jerza tenga poco

Claro que toda esta información fue sacada de fanfiction… si quieren opiniones más a fondo sobre la pareja más querida… intentare persuadir a varias páginas para ver que pareja es mas quería, claro si ustedes quieren…

Ya veré que hago en el otro numero…

Si quieren que la investigación continúe con números más factibles

Me lo dicen por review.

No vemos en la parte 2

Atte: Beato-chan

En mi Profile hay un LINK QUE DICE EXCEL :D así: excel(la hechizera) - click now


End file.
